Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. For example, social network services allow users to share comments, World Wide Web links, and images (such as from photographs) among subscribers who have identified each other as friends. Photographs uploaded by one subscriber (owner) can be tagged by the owner with subject matter text and names of friends that appear in the photographs. The friends are then notified that they have been tagged in a photograph and can view the photograph on the home page of the owner. Comments by the visitor can be added in a comments section and shared with others who also comment.